1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data storage technology, and more particularly to controlling the backup and restoration of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is technology for restoring data of an arbitrary point in time by combining a snapshot of a logical volume with a history (hereinafter journal) of write operations to that logical volume (For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2005-18738)